Jaco
Jaco Teirimentenpibosshi (ジャコ・ティリメンテンピボッシ, Jako Tirimentenpibosshi) is a klutzy expendable member of the Galactic Patrol who is a super elite. To the public on Earth, Jaco is known as Mask Man. Appearance Jaco is an alien with a mainly light blue head, save for his purple scalp. He has yellow eyes, and his nose and mouth are very human. His entire body is purple as well. According to Jaco, he is the third shortest out of the 38 Galactic Patrolmen,1 at 148 cm (4' 10¼").2 Personality Jaco is an alien who has a large amount of pride in his duties.3 He is also somewhat blank, as he was willing to use an Extinction Bomb to wipe out humanity just because Omori criticized them. He also views anyone who cannot live up to his expectations as inferior.4 However, this idea may be due to his extreme loyalty to his planet, so he will agree with their views on humanity. He also tends to get panicked quite easily.5 He also hates to be called short, as he nearly killed a civilian for it.6 Techniques and special abilities * Jaco can fly using rockets on the soles of his boots, and partnered with his super strength, he can take heavy load with him.11 However, he can only use this once, in case of emergencies. * Intelligence - Jaco has a high level of intelligence. He had all the languages of the galaxy inputted in his brain.12 * Enhanced Vision - Jaco's eyes are less sensitive to great amounts of lights glowing. He also possess great eyesight, being the only person at Beerus and Champa's tournament to see Frost use his poison. * Enhanced Hearing '''- Jaco's ears are fitted with a hearing device he calls the Galactic Receiver, that allows him to hear from great distances. According to Jaco, the Galactic Receiver is powerful enough to pick up the sounds of an ant burping for more than 300 feet away. 10 * '''Hikou - Jaco is capable of flight using his jet boots. * Galactic Patrol Gun - His super attack in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. ** Elite Beam - Jaco attacks with a beam fired from his Ray Gun. One of his Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *** Elite Shooting - an Energy Barrage technique where Jaco fires Elite Beams in 5 different directions. One of his Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. * Super Elite Combo - Jaco's Ultimate Skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse where he attacks the opponent with a powerful uppercut. If it connects, he will follow up the attack with a kick that knocks the opponent away before finishing the attack with a powerful homing blast from his Ray Gun. * Elite Barrage - Jaco's Evasive Skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse that blinds near by opponents. * Hero's Pose - Jaco's signature Fighting Pose technique and one of his Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. * Extinction Bomb - A bomb capable of wiping out humanity or other species. * Flight - The ability to fly using ki. Used in Dragon Ball Heroes. * Stone Bullet - In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Jaco will throw rocks as he is unable to use basic ki blasts. * Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. Used in Dragon Ball Heroes. Screenshots 40-1478891823.PNG 39-1478891823.PNG 38-1478891823.PNG 37-1478891822.PNG Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Aliens Category:Pilot Category:Driver Category:Police Force Category:Non Terrestrial Officers Category:Energy Projection Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Artist Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Acrobatics Category:Army of Light Category:One-Man Army Category:Marksmanship Category:Z Fighters Category:Special Forces Category:My Masters Category:Shonen Jump Category:Universe 7 Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Noah's Ark Category:Secret Keeper Category:Trackers Category:C Class Category:Teachers Category:Warrior